


I'll Do Better

by Austinattack



Series: Promise Verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Louis, Crying, Hair Pulling, M/M, Making Up, Oral Sex, Rimming, Teasing, Top Harry, brief drunken kissing, brief zourry, brief/slight voyeurism, drunken arguments, light light light bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austinattack/pseuds/Austinattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the after and the in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reuniting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to read part one, I Promise I'll Be Better before continuing with this. 
> 
> So hi again. In honor of 10,000 hits, I'm gonna post this tiny itsy bitsy bit of writing. This is also where I'll post the little pieces of stuff from in between the beginning and the end, just because.
> 
> did u know that when i titled the actual story, i quoted the lyrics of the song wrong? the real lyrics are 'i promise, i'll do better.' lol. and i'm just an idiot, so i figured i'd right the wrong here, haha.

It was a tuesday, Harry remembered. And he just had a bit of a craving for cherry pie. He was never good at making pies. He always messed it up somehow, and it never tasted good. He also knew how silly it was to want pie at 11 at night. He treked in the still muggy August heat until he reached his old workplace.

He smiled up at the new sign, glad to see that they finally fixed it up to make it look much nicer. 

Harry walked inside, and took a seat at a booth in the far corner of the diner, and he was given a menu by an older woman who had wrinkles and  the sweetest smile Harry had ever seen. He ordered his pie and a coffee, and sat quietly. 

He kept his eyes down on his pie, concentrating on getting every little bit of it into his mouth. He managed to look up when he heard the bell ding, and his eyes widened in recognition, seeing a pair of bright blue eyes staring right back at him.

“Hi,” Harry breathed out, his eyes never once leaving Louis.

The other man couldn’t help but smile a tiny bit, and he lifted his hand in a small wave. “Hi, Harry.”

 

Louis sat down across from Harry, ordered his own pie and a hot chocolate, and the two of them just kind of stared at each other for a few moments.   
“I got a cat,” Louis finally spoke, his hands cupped around his mug. “Her name’s Winnie.”

“What color is she?” Harry asked curiously, looking up at Louis once again.   
Louis smiled softly, his eyes casting down. “Yellowish-orange,” he told Harry. “She’s really sweet. You would love her.”

“Maybe I could meet her,” Harry murmured, a smile of his own making its way across his lips.   
“Yeah. I hope so,” Louis said, sipping from his drink.

It went on just like that. Quiet words exchanged, a few laughs, and lots of information.

“I work at a bookstore now.”

“I got an actual job.”

“I bought a guitar.”

“I learned how to cook.”

“I got in my first bar fight. On accident.”

“I got a car.”

“Zayn and Niall are together now.”

“I finally saw my sisters.”

“We’re moving.”

“Liam and Sophia got married.”

“I know.”

“I didn’t go.”

“I know.”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.”

 

At two AM, they were kindly shooed out of the diner, and once they were stood outside, they returned to just staring at each other.    
Until Louis bit his lip, and nodded a little. “Well, I guess I’ll see you around?”

“Maybe tomorrow. For breakfast,” Harry said, smiling down at Louis.   
Louis’ eyes flashed up to Harry’s face, and he nodded probably too quickly. “Yeah. I, I’d like that a lot,” he said, his voice hopeful.    
Harry smiled still, and nodded as well, as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Good. How about nine? Right here.” 

“Okay,” Louis breathed, eyes locked with Harry’s as he watched the younger take a few steps away. 

“All right then,” Harry said. “Goodnight, Louis.”

“Goodnight, Harry,” Louis answered, matching Harry’s smile before the other finally turned around, and walked down the pavement. 

The next day couldn’t come fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Time with the Tattoos and Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's how this is going to work:  
> If the summary says something like, "the time with the fgwruiraiowrf blah blah blah" it's going to be an in between thing. Something that happened between chapters 1 and 10 of PART 1 of this. (I Promise I'll Be Better). If it doesn't say anything like "the time with the blah blah blah," it's going to be a continuation.  
> For example, the last chapter you hopefully just read, is a continuation. This chapter you're about to read right now, is an in between.  
> If this doesn't make sense, I'm sorry, haha. I'll try to explain it better if you ask me.  
> Thank you all for reading<3

“Why a butterfly?” Louis asked one night, his fingers ghosting over the outline of the ink on Harry’s belly, the same way he’d done plenty of times.

Harry shrugged, his eyes closed. “Just wanted it,” he murmured. “Thought it was interesting.”

Louis nodded a little as he traced his fingertip around the wings of the butterfly, and then up it’s body. He then moved his hand down to Harry’s hip, following the lines of the tattoos there as well. “And why the plants?” he asked, watching the way Harry’s body dipped a little at his touches.

“They’re laurels,” Harry informed Louis for the hundredth time. “And I don’t know. Just because,” he murmured, his eyes fluttering open to look down at Louis.

“Hmm,” Louis hummed, his fingers dancing across Harry’s lower abdomen. “Why the ship?” he whispered, brushed his lips against Harry’s bicep.

“Why all the questions?” Harry asked, tilting his head so his lips could touch Louis’ forehead.

“Just curious,” Louis breathed, his hand resting just above Harry’s cock. “They’re all so pretty. I like them.”

Harry smiled at that, and tried his best to ignore the desire to push Louis’ hand lower.

But it seemed that Louis could tell, and the older man smirked against Harry’s arm. “You’re hard.”

“I am not,” Harry whispered, pouting a little, though he was definitely halfway there at least.

“You get hard so easily,” Louis murmured. “You’re like a teenager.”

“Shut up,” Harry grumbled, his cheeks heating up just a little bit.

“Is it ‘cause I’m touching you soft?” Louis asked, just barely brushing his fingers over Harry’s belly. “Or is it ‘cause I’m talking about your tattoos? Maybe you think it’s hot that I like them so much.”

“Stop it,” Harry whined. He had the sex drive of a teenager. So what.

“I like how easily you get turned on,” Louis breathed, smirking as he sat up a bit so he could press his lips to Harry’s ear. “Like I’m effecting you that much, just by talking.” He pushed his hand low on Harry’s torso, dangerously close to where Harry’s cock was fattened. “Remember on the phone the other night?” he whispered, and Harry whimpered pitifully, nodding. “Yeah, that was so hot. Got you off twice, didn’t I? With just my voice.”

“Uh huh,” Harry breathed, his hands gripping the sheets below him. “Sounded so sexy.”

“Mm,” Louis hummed, kissing the spot just under Harry’s ear. “All I have to do is moan a little, yeah? And you love it. You melt.”

Harry nodded, his eyes fluttering closed. He should have been embarrassed, but he couldn’t bring himself to worry about it.

Louis smirked, and he made it so he wasn’t touching Harry anymore, but his lips were still at the younger man’s ear. “Ah, yeah baby. Right there,” he whispered breathily, putting a little whine in his voice. He felt Harry shiver, and he bit back a grin. “Fuck yeah, Harry, ohh, feels so good,” Louis whimpered, moaning softly against the side of his face.

Harry moaned with him, his cock fully hard and leaking against his belly. “S’not fair,” he whined.

“Aw, what’s not fair?” Louis mocked, pouting. “That I can turn you into jello? Just by faking?” Louis smiled when Harry nodded again, and honestly, it wasn’t like this wasn’t hot for Louis too. His cock was aching a little between his legs, loving Harry’s reactions. He wanted to take it further, wanted to see how far he could push Harry, so he got up onto his knees, keeping his back arched, head down so his voice would still be at Harry’s ear, but Harry would have a good view of his bum in the air. “Ah, fuck!” he moaned loudly, falsely panting. “Yeah, fuck me. Harder, Harry, please,” he begged, voice wrecked and needy. He kept his voice loud, knowing that Harry liked him to be loud, and he whimpered and moaned and begged, pretending that he did, indeed, have Harry’s cock inside him.

Harry groaned now, loud and guttural, his hand flying to his dick, gripping himself tightly as he stared at Louis, listening to his gorgeous, however fake, moans. It was overwhelming.

When Louis decided that maybe he wanted to push further, he looked over at Harry. “Sit up. Against the headboard,” he told him, smiling when Harry quickly obeyed. Louis crawled in front of Harry then, and plopped himself back down, his bum facing Harry, and he lied the upper half of his body down against the bed. “You’re gonna watch me. But no touching,” Louis instructed.

Harry whined and nodded, his cock pulsing in his hand. “Okay.”

Louis sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, getting them wet, and reached below himself, all the way back so he could press the digits against his hole. “Want me to finger myself for you?” he breathed.

“Yes,” Harry said quickly, sitting up a little straighter.

Louis nodded and he easily slipped both fingers inside himself, since he was still loose from their shower fuck that morning. He heard Harry moan, and it gave him such confidence that Harry liked to watch him. “Mm, Hazza,” he whined, rocking back on his fingers. “Feels so good, love having your fingers inside me.”

Harry let out a desperate little noise, his hand working quickly over his cock. Louis was going to kill him.

“Harder, Harry,” Louis whispered, arching his back. “Get nice and deep, yeah? Come on,” he begged, and pushed his fingers in deeper, moaning softly against the sheets. “Oh, oh, fuck. Yes, please,” he groaned, eyes fluttering shut. He tried to add a third finger, but he knew he couldn’t reach well enough, so he just let them slip out already, and he turned his body awkwardly, so he could look back at Harry, though his face was still against the bed. “Please,” he begged for real this time, his eyes pleading with the other, and he swayed his bum a little. He was done teasing. “Please?”

Harry wasn’t sure if he was allowed to move now, but he didn’t care. At all. Louis was all flushed and spread out and he couldn’t hold on anymore. He got up, and was quickly flipping Louis over, causing the older man to whine. “You can’t just torture me like that and not expect anything back,” Harry whispered, staring down at Louis.

Louis moaned frustratedly, pouting up at Harry.

Harry only smirked, and he leaned down to press a wet kiss to Louis’ belly, and then another one to the center of his chest. He ignored Louis’ cock for now, and sat back up, lifting Louis’ leg gently. He brushed his lips against Louis’ ankle and then kissed the arch of his foot, and back up to his ankle. He let his mouth work up the side of Louis’ entire leg, lips brushing and kissing up to his knee, and then he hooked Louis’ ankle over his shoulder.

“Harry,” Louis whined, wiggling his hips a little.

“Shush,” Harry warned, biting down on Louis’ thigh, causing the other man to whimper. He kissed all the way up to Louis’ hip, avoiding his cock still, and he sunk his teeth into the flesh under his hipbone.

Louis’ back arched high, and he reached down to grab at Harry’s hair, tugging harshly as he moaned. “Please, please please please,” he chanted desperately. “M’sorry I teased you. I won’t ever do it again, Haz, just please.”

Harry chuckled, since he knew Louis was lying, but he reached forward, nudging two of his fingers against Louis’ lips, which he easily complied, opening his mouth so he could suck on Harry’s fingers. “Good boy,” Harry whispered, smirking as Louis’ eyes fluttered. He waited until Louis was whining again, before he pulled his fingers out, and he didn’t give Louis a chance to complain, quickly and carefully shoving his fingers deeply inside of him.

“Oh, fuck yes!” Louis groaned, back arching as he gripped Harry’s biceps, toes curling in pleasure.

Harry didn’t relent with it, either. He fucked his fingers into Louis rough and deep, practically shoving Louis up the bed with each push. And Louis loved every second of it, his moans loud and pitiful. Harry muffled Louis’ pretty sounds with his own mouth, kissing him fiercely as he rocked his fingers up against Louis’ prostate, and before either of them knew it, Louis was coming with a throaty growl, his cock sputtering all over his belly. Harry made sure to get Louis through it, though his left hand quickly shot down to grab his own dick, pumping himself easily to orgasm.

Louis panted when Harry’s hand finally stilled, and he was gasping for air as his eyes fluttered closed. “God damn,” he breathed shakily, wincing a bit when Harry’s fingers gently pulled out of him.

“Good?” Harry asked, not as breathless as Louis, but still panting. his head resting against Louis’ chest.

“Mhmm,” Louis hummed tiredly, bringing a hand up to play with Harry’s curls lazily.

“Should clean up,” Harry mumbled, eyes drooping.

Louis shook his head, even though he was covered in come. “Not now. Nap now,” he whispered, and Harry just nodded, because he would give Louis anything he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Zayn were moving to a bigger flat. Mostly because Niall had all but moved in  _ with _ them. And Zayn really wanted to be with Niall all the time, and Harry certainly didn’t mind being around both of his best friends. They just needed more space. And Harry wanted a bigger kitchen, anyway.

“I’m telling you, it’s a mess,” Harry said to Louis, as they walked together down the pavement. They’d just had breakfast together at Oliver’s, and Harry was surprised when Louis accepted his invitation to come back to his flat with him.

“I’m sure I’ve seen worse,” Louis said, smirking. “You should see my place. And I’m not even in the process of moving.”

Harry chuckled, and shrugged. “Guess I’ll have to see when I meet your cat, yeah?

Louis nodded, glancing up at Harry, though he turned his face away when Harry was looking back at him.

The rest of the short walk was silent, and once Harry unlocked his door, Louis’ eyebrows raised. “Damn. You weren’t kidding.”

Harry laughed at that and nodded, closing the door behind them. “Told you,” he said, grinning as he tossed his keys into a little wooden bowl that was set on an end table. “There’s just so much to do, still.”

“How do you like the other place?” Louis asked, following Harry to the living room, stepping over boxes. 

“It’s great!” Harry said, plopping down on the couch, nodding so Louis would join him. “Two bedrooms and a little office. And the kitchen is much bigger, and so is the bathroom.”

Louis nodded, keeping a cushion’s worth of distance between them. “Well that’s good. Your bathroom sucks,” he quipped.

Harry laughed again and shook his head, looking over at Louis. “I know. This new one even has a bathtub!” he said excitedly.

Louis smiled a bit too fondly at Harry. He couldn’t help it. “Do you need help moving anything?” he asked softly.

“If you want? We’re still just kind of packing,” Harry said.

“When do you move in?”

“Sunday.”

“Harry, that’s tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Harry said, biting his lip, and he glanced around the very much not-packed-away living room. “Well. I mean, maybe I could use some help.”

Louis laughed, rolling his eyes. “You’re hopeless,” he said fondly, standing up. “Come on,” he added, offering his hand to help Harry up off the couch. “Let’s get some stuff done.”

 

Harry  _ really _ appreciated Louis’ help. Because he wasn’t even remotely ready to move the next day. The two of them packed up Harry’s room completely, and then they packed up most of the living room, kitchen, and bathroom, only leaving out night-time necessities. 

Louis left after about nine at night, luckily just before Zayn arrived home. “Wow, you did a lot,” he said with a grin. 

“Yeah, Louis helped,” Harry murmured, turning from Zayn to stuff extra blankets into a pillow case, instead of wasting a box.

Zayn’s eyebrows knitted together, and he stared at Harry. “What? Louis was here?”

“Yup,” Harry said casually, putting the pillow case by the couch. 

“Why?” Zayn asked, a bit too harshly. “Why the fuck was he here?”

Harry sighed, and he looked up at Zayn finally. “Look, Zee, he’s not like, a bad guy. I can be friends with him.”

“Bullshit, Harry,” Zayn almost spat. “Did you forget what he fucking did to you?”

“Of course I didn’t forget,” Harry said, voice quiet. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t forgive him.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Zayn said, turning from Harry, walking towards his room. “You’re just gonna let him back in so he can fuck you up all over again.”

Harry frowned, then, and he crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m sorry I don’t hold grudges for-fucking-ever.”

Zayn whipped around, eyes narrowed. “A grudge? You think that’s all he deserves?” he shouted. “He got you beat to shit, and then he fucked you, and then he _ left  _ you!” And Zayn didn’t give Harry a chance to speak then. “You had broken ribs, Harry! And he left! He didn’t give a shit about what happened to you.”

Harry stared at Zayn, his eyes wet. “And I forgive him,” he whispered, voice trembling.

Zayn just huffed, shaking his head, and he walked to his room once again. “You’re so stupid. Nothing good can come of this,” he said, before he slammed his door closed.

Harry sighed shakily, and he dragged his fingers down over his face as he sat on the couch again. He wasn’t stupid. And it hurt to hear Zayn say that. Harry’s entire chest ached as he thought about the situation, and he let out a frustrated noise. Louis wouldn’t have come back if he didn’t care, right? 

 

The next day was a disaster. All Harry and Zayn did was fight, while Niall tried his best to dilute it all. They fought over everything: the proper way to lift the couch, the amount of boxes Zayn’s car could hold, whether or not they needed to take the giant living room rug, and even what to order for lunch. It was stressful and exhausting, and Harry felt on the verge of tears by the time they got the last of the boxes messily shoved into the new flat. Zayn didn’t stick around to unpack or to help put things in their proper spot--just leaving the moment everything was inside. Niall gave Harry a big, warm hug, kissing his cheek before he left after Zayn, following his boyfriend to a bar. 

Harry sighed heavily when he was alone, and he did the only logical thing. He went to the kitchen, grabbed the phone, and dialed the number Louis had given him the previous day.

When Louis answered, Harry squeezed his eyes shut. “Hey, it’s Harry,” he murmured.

“Thought you would have called earlier,” Louis said with a pout. It wasn’t condescending--he just assumed Harry would have wanted help moving.

“Do you want to come see it?” Harry answered softly. “Nothing is unpacked, but, like. I don’t know. You could still come over.”

“Okay,” Louis said, smiling. “Address?”

“Oh, right,” Harry said, before rattling off the address for Louis. They hung up soon after, and Harry just flopped down on their skewed couch, closing his eyes.

He must have dozed off, because soon enough, there was a knock on the door, and Harry jolted, getting up quickly so he could answer the door. “Hi,” he said, smiling down at Louis.

“Hey,” Louis said, offering Harry a bottle of wine. “House warming present,” he informed him, smiling as he entered the flat. “Love what you’ve done with the place.”

Harry laughed softly at that, and he walked to the kitchen to set the wine on the counter. “I’m never moving again. I’m exhausted,” he said, moving back to the living room to take a seat on the couch, smiling when Louis joined him. 

They chatted lightly for a little while, Louis watching Harry closely, while Harry just yawned often. 

“Is your bed set up?” Louis asked quietly as Harry yawned for the millionth time.

Harry looked a little confused, eyebrows furrowed. “Um, no,” he said, almost nervously.

Louis rolled his eyes playfully, and stood up. “Well, let’s go do that. So you can get to bed, you sleepy baby,” he teased.

“Oh,” Harry breathed, laughing lightly. “Thanks,” he added, following Louis to his room. Louis helped Harry set his sheets out, and he even helped Harry hang the curtains against his window, since he knew Harry had trouble sleeping if the room wasn’t completely dark. 

“There,” Louis said, turning to face Harry with a smile. 

“Thank you,” Harry murmured, looking down at Louis. “Maybe you can come by tomorrow after work?” he suggested, a bit too hopefully.

Louis nodded, biting his lip. “Yeah, that would be nice,” he whispered, before Harry was leading him to the front door. 

They just kind of stared at each other for a few moments, until Harry sighed softly. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too,” Louis said without missing a beat, his eyes locked on Harry’s face. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” He smiled warmly when Harry nodded. “Goodnight, Harry.”

“Goodnight,” Harry said, smiling as well. 

Louis gently touched Harry’s arm before he turned to leave, closing the door behind him, while Harry leaned against the wall, sliding down to bury his face in his knees, letting out a breathy exhale. It was going to be so hard. He was already in way too deeply, and he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to get out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Time with Zayn. Almost.

Harry could barely get his keys jammed in the lock. Louis was all over him, kissing down his neck as he panted against his skin, his hands sliding up under Harry’s shirt. “Hurry up, Styles,” he growled, biting down on Harry’s collarbone.

“If you’d stop attacking me, maybe I could,” Harry breathed, finally managing to open the door to his flat, and he shut the door by pushing Louis up against it, kissing him messily. 

Louis moaned against Harry’s mouth, wrapping his arms around his neck securely, while Harry bent down a bit to pick Louis up by his thighs. “Mm, couch,” Louis breathed, biting at Harry’s bottom lip gently as his legs curved over Harry’s hips.

“Whatever you want, baby,” Harry murmured, walking them over to the sofa. 

“Damn right,” Louis growled, biting Harry’s lip again as he was lowered down. He kissed Harry deeply as the younger man lied between his legs, hips already rutting forward, Louis’ own lifting to meet them. “Fuck me,” Louis gasped, staring up at Harry.

“Wow, you guys get right to it, huh?” Zayn asked, smirking over at the two of them. He’d been sitting on the windowsill painting, and he’d watched them since they arrived. 

Harry's eyes widened, and he almost fell off the couch he was so startled. “What the hell, Zayn!” he whined.

Zayn just laughed, and raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I’m sorry. Is this your designated fucking area?” Zayn asked with a smirk, going back to his painting. "I didn't realize."

“Yes,” Louis answered easily. “So get out. Unless you want to watch?”

“Maybe I do,” Zayn said, just as casually. “Wouldn’t mind.”

Louis just scoffed, and turned Harry’s face towards him again, before kissing him deeply, moaning just a bit exaggeratedly into his mouth. Harry’s eyes fluttered, and he kissed back, his hips rutting down a bit. He didn’t care too much if Zayn was there. So he moved his lips down Louis’ jaw to his throat, pressing wet, open mouthed kisses along his skin.

“Ah,” Louis moaned, his eyes flashing over to Zayn again, smirking at him. “Jealous, Malik?”

Zayn laughed at that, and rolled his eyes. “Nah. I’ve seen plenty of Harry’s dick,” he quipped.

Louis’ eyes narrowed at that, and he pouted, yanking Harry by the hair. “Oi. He’s seen your dick?”

Harry winced softly, and looked up at Louis. “Well, we’ve lived together for three years,” he tried to explain. “It was bound to happen.”

“Besides,” Zayn cut in, smirking at Louis. “Don’t think you could handle Harry and I together. You’d love it, though.”

“Ha,” Louis huffed, pushing Harry off of him. “You’re the one who’s still here. Watching _us_.”

Harry looked a little deer-in-headlights by then, glancing between Zayn and Louis.

Zayn caught on, and he smirked, watching as Harry sat up. “Or. We could just torture poor Hazza,” he suggested, standing up from the window sill, sauntering over to the couch, plopping down right in Harry’s lap. But before Louis could protest, Zayn was slinging his arm around Louis’ neck to bring him close. “Wonder what it would do to him if you and me messed around?”

Louis’ frown turned quickly into a wicked smirk, and he let out a chuckle. “Hmm, that might not be a bad idea,” he murmured, leaning into Zayn.

Harry swallowed thickly, staring up at them. “Yes, it would be great, now please stop,” he whined.

Zayn chuckled softly, and he slid his hand up Harry’s chest, while his other brushed against Louis’ jaw. “What’s wrong? Too much?” he asked with another grin. “I think you like it,” he murmured, bouncing a little on Harry’s lap, able to feel his cock against his bum.

“Would be pretty sexy, wouldn’t Haz?” Louis asked, arching towards Zayn, his head tilted to the side. “We could _both_ please you.”

Harry just whined again, squeezing his eyes shut at the thought. He wouldn’t lie. Zayn was beautiful, too. And seeing them together would probably be the hottest thing he’d ever witness.

“I know everything Harry likes, too,” Zayn continued. “Told me lots when he’s been drunk,” he murmured, reaching for Harry’s hair, giving it a gentle tug, which made the younger man’s eyes flutter closed.

Only a slight spark of jealousy flared in Louis, mostly because he was aroused by the situation, too. “Oh, I know what he’d love us to do,” he whispered, right against Zayn’s ear, so it looked like he was trying to keep it a secret from Harry. “It would really get him off. He’d probably come in seconds.”

Zayn hummed softly, smirking when Harry let a little moan slip out. “And what would that be?”

“Well, you could ride him,” Louis continued, reaching down over Harry’s lap, pressing his hand to his cock over his jeans, dangerously close to Zayn’s crotch, too. “And then I could sit on his face. Smother him while he’s fucking you.”

Harry whimpered, his hips bucking upwards slightly, one hand grabbing at Zayn’s hip, while the other wrapped around Louis’ wrist. “Fuck, please,” he begged pitifully, looking up at Louis with wild eyes. 

“Mm, we could use him like a toy,” Zayn whispered, ignoring Harry’s plea, though he did swirl his hips around slowly. 

Louis looked over at Zayn, his own eyes a bit wild, and he nodded, biting down on his bottom lip. “You wanna?” he breathed out, glancing down at Harry.

Zayn smirked devilishly, looking at Louis now. “You’d like it, too, wouldn’t you? Watching your boy fuck me?” he asked, eyebrows raised, and when Louis nodded, Zayn chuckled. He finally got up off of Harry’s lap, leaving the two of them staring up at him. “Look at you two. Like little puppies waiting for a treat,” he murmured, almost cooing. “Well, I’ll leave you to it. I’m meeting Niall for lunch,” he said with a grin, walking over to the door to put on his shoes.

Harry and Louis stared over at him, both silent. 

Zayn just laughed again, and shook his head. “Please. You didn’t actually think we were having a threesome, did you?” he asked, smirking at them, before he stepped through the door, closing it behind him.

Harry let out a shaky breath, and finally looked at Louis, biting his lip. 

“I have to say, I’m a little disappointed,” Louis said, pouting. “Was looking forward to teasing the hell out of you.”

“Well now I’m going to tease the hell out of you,” Harry said, quickly leaning over to pin Louis down to the couch, and he kissed him hard, hips pressing down between Louis’ legs.

“Bring it on, Zayn-lover,” Louis teased, wrapping his legs around Harry’s hips.

Harry chuckled, and shook his head fondly, kissing Louis once again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Drinking a whole bottle of wine with Louis was clearly a mistake. Because now Harry was drunk, slumped against the couch, laughing at a bad, no, a _terrible_ joke Louis told, and his face actually hurt. Louis was just as drunk, his face red, eyes glassy as he pushed his face into the back of the couch to stifle his own laughter. 

It had been a week since Harry’s fight with Zayn, and the two of them hadn’t spoken much, with Niall as the peacekeeper, between them, trying his best to help them make up. To no avail. Harry was hurt still, and Zayn was angry. Neither of them ready to forgive or forget. So when Zayn and Niall went away for the weekend, Harry invited Louis over. His Friday had felt empty, and his fingers seemed to dial Louis before his brain could say no. 

Harry opened his teary eyes again, looking over at Louis, his laughter finally dying down. “You’re an idiot,” he told him, grinning goofily.

Louis chuckled at that, his eyes cast down towards his empty wine glass. “Yeah, I know,” he said, a bit more seriously now. “Always have been.”

Harry shrugged, and he stared at Louis, watching him a bit too closely. “Yeah,” he echoed. 

“It’s late,” Louis murmured, glancing up at Harry. “I um. I should probably go home.”

“Oh,” Harry breathed out, frowning, though it was more of a pout. “You don’t have to.”

Louis locked their eyes, and he smiled a little, before he was reaching for Harry’s glass, setting both of them down on the coffee table. “I should, though,” he murmured, though when he leaned back to look at Harry again, he was close, their faces only inches apart. Louis’ breath caught, and his eyes grew worried, though Harry’s were intense, focused. “Harry,” Louis breathed out, just before Harry closed the distance, pressing their lips together. Louis’ eyes fluttered shut, his hand reaching to press gently to Harry’s cheek, and he pulled back too quickly. “Haz, no,” he whispered shakily.

Harry just whined, eyes still closed. “Why?”

“Because we’re smashed and we’re, we’re not together,” Louis murmured, brushing his fingers against Harry’s jaw. “You don’t want this.”

“Don’t tell me what I want and don’t want,” Harry said, frowning, eyebrows knitting together. “Never stopped wanting you,” he mumbled.

“Hazza,” Louis started, but Harry cut him off.

“You _left_ me,” he breathed sadly, eyes squeezing shut. “You left me alone and I _needed_ you. Didn’t even say goodbye.”

Louis stared at Harry, his eyes already welling up, and he nodded, swallowing thickly. “I know. I’m so sorry, Harry. Was so stupid. I’m so stupid.”

“You are. You’re stupid. And I’m stupid because I can’t just get over it. Why’s it so hard to get over you?” Harry said shakily, pushing his face into Louis’ neck. 

Louis timidly wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders, tightening them when he felt Harry tremble.

“I miss you so much,” he breathed, hands curling up against Louis’ chest. “I hated myself. I hated you. I hated everything because I _missed_ you _so_ much,” he whimpered, his eyes spilling over. 

“I know, I know. I’m so sorry,” Louis repeated, holding Harry closer to him. “I’m sorry I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you, Harry.”

“A-and I know you were all fucked up, but God, Lou. It hurt so bad,” Harry continued, clinging to Louis now, desperate for him. “I don’t want you to leave. I don’t want you to go.”

Louis nodded, and he rested his cheek against the top of Harry’s head. “I won’t. I’ll stay, yeah?”

Harry sighed shakily, keeping his face buried in Louis’ neck. “Don’t leave me again.”

“I won’t,” Louis promised, his voice thick, and he knew that this was all because of the alcohol, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. He knew how badly he’d screwed up, but hearing Harry say it all again just felt like a stab to the chest. “Come on, love. Let’s get you to bed, okay?” he whispered after a few moments. “You’ll be more comfortable.”

Harry just nodded, and he moved slowly away from Louis, standing up on wobbly legs. “Stay though?” he requested quietly, looking at Louis sadly. 

Louis nodded, and he offered Harry a smile, before he took his hand, gently lacing their fingers together before leading him to the bedroom. They both moved a little sloppily, but they managed to get to the bed, Louis sliding in beside Harry, and Harry instantly wrapping his arms around Louis. 

“M’sorry,” Harry whispered, pressing his nose to Louis’ hair.

“Don’t be,” Louis said, sliding his hand over Harry’s chest, up and down. “Go to sleep. We can talk more tomorrow.”

Harry nodded, and he let his lips brush against Louis’ temple, before he closed his eyes. He seemed to drift off quite easily, while Louis lied awake for a long time, comforted by Harry’s lasting embrace, but conflicted with what was happening in his brain. He didn’t want to hurt Harry anymore. But God, he missed him. He wanted this now. And he knew it was selfish, to just expect Harry to be okay with everything and to come back to him so easily. But Louis could hope, couldn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that was short and mostly bleh. i wish i was better, u guys i'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> say hi! austinattack.tumblr.com


End file.
